Season 5, Episode 1 - 'Flesh and blood'
by Angstosaur
Summary: Written and sent to Kai Owen for the Miracle Day convention writing challenge. I failed in killing off PC Andy, but I think my idea would work. Characters not given to spare the surprise.


**Torchwood Season 5 Episode 1**

 **Title – Flesh and blood**

 _Notes: Gangers – made from 'Flesh' (22_ _nd_ _century and again in the 52_ _nd_ _century – can take on sentience and the consciousness of the people it forms clones of) – so will the TW 3 be Flesh or blood?_

 **Scene 1:** Roald Dahl Plass – the water tower.

Fading to reveal a scene of destruction – twisted metal and smashed tiles. A red beret set to one side on a broken computer console. The armoury door blown open and the racks emptied of the alien weaponry that had been stored there.

At the base of a tangled stairway, behind a reinforced steel door, a panel lights up and begins to emit a regular set of bleeps, once every five seconds.

 **Scene 2:** Captain Jack Harkness is sitting in a booth in a bar, nursing a large drink. The picture of despondency, he lifts the glass to his lips only to slam it down again as the vortex manipulator on his wrist begins to emit bleeps – once every two seconds.

But before he has time to react, an incoming message signal interferes with the bleeps. Impatiently, Jack presses the button necessary to receive the message – he knows who it is, but can't fathom why.

John Hart ( _as a holographic image_ ): Hey there – you answered! Didn't think you would for a moment there.

Jack: What do you want?

John: Did you miss me? Guess not – I've heard you've been busy.

Jack: You could say that.

John: You found time to replace Eye Candy though didn't you?

Jack: Don't go there-

John: I feel left out, seems I'm the only pretty face you haven't fucked since I last saw you.

Jack: Have you called just to bitch at me?

John: Just saying, is all ... so, do you want to know what I've got for you? It's a surprise!

Jack: If it's in your pants, it won't be a surprise and I'm not interested.

John: Hey – there was a time when you couldn't get enough of-

Jack: Either tell me what you've got or stop bothering me.

John: Those missing memories? The ones you reckoned the Time Agency stole?

Jack: Stop playing around – get to the point.

John (in a sing song voice): I know what you did – I've seen the mission logs and I know why you weren't allowed to remember. It's a doozy – you're going to love it.

Jack: So help me, if you're just doing this to-

John: It's all to do with your little team – Touchwood or whatever ...

Jack (growls): Torchwood!

John: Yeah, whatever – put it this way, you might want to check the time because it's almost mindfuck o'clock.

Jack: What the hell are you on about?

John: Just get your award-winning arse back to your underground base and you'll find out. Oh, gotta go – got company!

The image of John, grinning maniacally, fades abruptly and Jack curses under his breath.

 **Scene 3**

Outside the Tourist Information Office at Mermaid Quay. The doors boarded over cover with peeling posters advertising events long past.

Gwen and Rhys are sitting on the bench, both eating ice creams. Anwen is in her pram, fast asleep.

Jack Harkness strolls along the boardwalk towards them, scowling.

Jack ( _yelling out belligerently_ ): This had better be good, Gwen. I thought I made it clear I never wanted to come back here unless it was an emergency.

Gwen ( _shouting back_ ): It is, Jack. I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't.

Rhys ( _whispers loudly_ ): Oi – keep it quiet, the baby's sleeping. Bloody hell, can't you two ever talk at a normal volume to each other?

Jack: An emergency? Really – looks more like a family outing to me.

Jack points at Rhys who is gently rocking the push chair.

Rhys: You can drop the attitude, Captain Bollocks. My Gwen's been here supervising when you pissed off to fuck knows where-

Jack ( _glaring at Rhys_ ): Where I've been is none of your goddamn business!

Gwen: Shut up, both of you. So much for keeping a low profile, every camera in the bay will be pointing at us now. Jack – can you do something to...

Gwen glances quickly in the direction of the CCTV camera that slowly swivels around to capture the argument between the two men. Jack flicks open the leather bound strap around his wrist and presses a button on his vortex manipulator. Within seconds the camera spins around to spy on the activities of a gang of seagulls fighting over an abandoned bag of chips.

Gwen: Get over here and give me a hand.

Sliding a crow bar out from the umbrella strapped to the back of the push chair, Gwen expertly levers away the board covering the entrance to the Tourist Information Office. Jack takes the crow bar from Gwen and wrenches open the door.

They step inside to find the interior covered with dust. Dozens of out of date brochures lay scattered on the floor.

Gwen (mutters): Just as well Ianto isn't here to see this mess.

Jack: Are you going to tell me what the hell's going on?

Gwen: As agreed, UNIT have been excavating the remains of the Hub – removing hazardous materials. However, they've not been able to get past the blast doors that ... that Ianto managed to activate ... you know ... before...

Jack: ... my guts were used to redecorate the interior?

Gwen: Yes. Anyway they picked up electrical activity – they reckon there's a generator still operating on a level way below the vaults.

Jack: Generator?

Gwen: Yes, behind a reinforced steel door that can only be opened by you. There's a voice activated key pad that they reckon will only respond to whoever is Director of Torchwood.

Jack: I resigned.

Gwen: Well, nobody told the door did they?

Jack: You called me back to open a door? Do you think I give a damn about this place anymore?

Gwen: Don't you want to know what's down there? The Jack Harkness I knew hated secrets.

Jack: Maybe I already know, has that occurred to you?

Gwen: But you don't, do you?

Jack: What makes you say that?

Gwen: I know you, Jack Harkness. It's on the same level where the cryogenic chambers were stored. If they're still functioning, then maybe Gray-

Jack: What? You really think that after what he did -

Gwen: Do you want UNIT to get their hands on him then?

Gwen shoves Jack hard against the wall as she demands an answer.

Gwen: Do you?

Jack: Fine – I'll open the damn door… if it makes you happy.

 **Scene 4**

Standing outside the blast door.

Jack: Harkness, authorisation code 123 ( _he pauses_ ) 456 _(his voice breaking slightly)_ 789

Gwen: Are you taking the piss?

Jack (shrugs): Nobody expects the obvious.

Jack then keys in the code required to open the door, after allowing the scanner to check his retinas and finger prints. As the door swings open, the overhead lighting comes on, illuminating a scene unfamiliar to Jack.

Jack: This isn't where Gray was put – it's the wrong level. I've never been in this room before. At least I don't think I have –

Gwen: You locked this room, Jack – you must have been here!

Jack: I don't remember.

Gwen: Look here, three chambers, all with lights on.

Jack: Can you see inside?

Jack appears reluctant to go closer to the chambers, as if he dreads seeing what they contain

Gwen: No, it's like there's frost inside the window. But there's a date here – February 13th 2008. It's the same date on each chamber.

Jack slumps back against the door, breathing heavily.

Gwen: Jack? I was working here then – I don't remember-

Jack: None of us do or did – we all lost 48 hours of memories. I woke up down in the cells and the rest of you were in the Boardroom.

Gwen: Oh shit – what the fuck happened? Jack? I thought you said it could be dangerous if our memories came back.

Jack: I don't care, I need to know what's in there.

Gwen: Can we do that safely? Don't we need medical back up?

Jack: We defrosted Tommy every year for almost a century – everything we need is incorporated in the chambers themselves – alien tech.

Gwen: But Owen checked out Tommy –

Jack: What d'ya suggest, Gwen? The last time I tried to recruit medical staff it didn't go too well – and I'm not trusting hospitals any time soon, not after -

Gwen ( _taking a deep breath_ ): OK then- which one first?

Jack ( _pointing at the closest chamber_ ): This one.

Gwen watches as Jack presses a button to initiate the thawing sequence. As the chamber responds, the frost slowly dissipates, revealing a face they'd not seen in years.

Gwen: Oh my god – it's Owen!

 **Scene 5**

Owen is sitting on the floor next to the now empty chamber. Gwen's jacket is draped around his shoulders and he is shivering.

Owen: What the fuck have you done, Harkness?

Jack: It wasn't me!

Owen: Like fuck it wasn't! Last thing I remember is waking up in the Boardroom – Gwen was out for the count. You shook my arm and said Tosh and Ianto needed my help and that I had to follow you.

Gwen swings around to glare at Jack.

Gwen: You said you had nothing to do with this!

Jack: I swear I have no recall of doing this!

Owen: OK then, what've you done with my clothes? I'm naked – I've told you, what you get up to with Teaboy is your own business, he'll play any game you want. But I don't do kinky shit.

Jack suddenly pushes Owen back down and runs his hands over Owen's chest. It's smooth, not a sign of a bullet hole.

Owen ( _batting away Jack's hands_ ): Oi- cut that out!

Gwen: Owen, is it really you?

Owen: What? Why are you giving me that look?

Gwen: What look?

Owen: The 'what the fuck?' look – what's going on?

Jack: Long story, Owen and I'm only just figuring it out myself. But, if I'm right, we really need to get the other chambers opened.

Gwen: ( _her eyes opened wide with incredulity_ ): Shit – you don't think-

Jack: I daren't believe it, but if Owen is alive again -

Owen: What's that meant to mean? Alive **again**?

Jack: Come on – this one next!

As the window of the second chamber demists, they can see a face that haunts Jack in both his dreams and his nightmares.

Jack: Ianto...

Ianto ( _gingerly pushing himself upright and looking from side to side_ ): What the –? Bloody hell, Owen! You're naked!

Owen: yeah – I know – so are you.

Ianto: Shit ... we didn't, did we?

Owen: If I can't remember it, we didn't and I can't, so it never 'appened.

Ianto _(sighing with relief_ ): Good.

Gwen helps steady Ianto as he swings his legs out of the chamber and to stand unsteadily next to her.

Jack: Ianto?

Ianto ( _pointing his finger in accusation at Jack_ ): I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear – no more playing doctors and nurses!

Owen: I fuckin' knew it!

Ianto: Whenever you're ready, Jack, I'd like my clothes back now.

Gwen: Don't feel like you boys have to get dressed on my account-

Ianto: If it's all the same to you, Gwen, I'm freezing and _(casting a quick glance at Owen's groin)_ apparently so's Owen, though it's hard to tell.

Jack snaps out of his daze and pulls off his coat to drape around Ianto's shoulders.

Owen: Favouritism – he gets the great big woollen coat and I get the tiny leather jacket.

Ianto: I've got more to keep warm than you have.

Jack is staring at Ianto, which is evidently making the man feel uncomfortable. He puts a hand to his head wondering what's wrong.

Ianto: Why are you staring at me like that? Is my hair sticking up?

Gwen: The third one – maybe...?

Jack: He said it had to do with my team ... I didn't think he meant this team...

Gwen: Jack, you're rambling, love. Come on, let's find out if it's her.

Owen: Her? Hang on, where's Tosh?

Jack quickly types in the code on the final cryo-chamber and then steps back as Owen takes over once more. He turns to Ianto and grabs hold of his arms.

Jack: It's really you, isn't it?

Ianto: You're beginning to scare me, Jack. I've been stripped naked and frozen. I've woken up in a room I have never seen before – and I know every part of the Hub. And meanwhile, you and Gwen are acting like you're seeing ghosts. How long have we been in here?

Jack swallows hard and looks away, not knowing what to say.

Ianto: Why did you do it, Jack? Why did you freeze us? What happened?

Jack: I don't know. But I know a man who knows more than he told me.

Ianto: Tosh! Um … you're um… here take this!

Without waiting to be prompted, Ianto immediately gives Jack's coat to Tosh to preserve her modesty.

Jack ( _shouting_ ): You can't all be here.

Gwen: They bloody well are here – I can see them.

Gwen grabs hold of Owen's hand, and waves it at Jack.

Gwen: I can feel them, Jack – they're real. What the fuck's going on?

Ianto: I second that. God, my throat's dry – perhaps we could all just sit down and have a drink – upstairs maybe?

Gwen: Sorry, Ianto, love – there's no upstairs anymore.

Ianto: What happened? He messed with the bloody coffee machine didn't he?

 **Scene 6**

Back in the Tourist Information Office, Ianto is looking around, furious.

Rhys ( _with Anwen in her push chair near the door_ ): Oh my God! For fuck's sake cover yourselves up lads, my Anwen will be scarred for life.

Owen: Nah, mate – she'll just grow up with high expectations.

Rhys: I always did hate you, you cockney bastard-

Gwen: Please, keep it quiet – the baby! And can you two, you know, cover up or something, it's quite distracting.

Ianto picks up a few leaflets and hands some to Owen. He has managed somehow to select one on Mount Snowdon to preserve his modesty and one on the miniature village for Owen.

Owen: I want answers, and I want clothes. Not necessarily in that order.

Jack ( _eyeing up both men_ ): I'll settle for answers for now.

Ianto ( _rolling his eyes_ ): Typical.

Jack has opened the cover on his Vortex Manipulator and is making a call. A holographic image of John Hart appears and it glances at each member of the team from the feet upwards.

John: Hello, gang – looking good, but don't feel you have to cover up on my account.

Owen sticks his fingers up at Hart, whilst Ianto stands behind Tosh.

Jack ( _demanding_ _angrily_ ): What happened? What did I do?

John: The full story will cost you. Let's just say you were pressing the 'flesh' in more ways than one with Eye Candy.

Jack: What?

John: The 'flesh', you know – 'gangers'.

Tosh: Gangers? What are they?

Jack: Organic clones that can take on the sentience and consciousnessof the original life form – used and misused in dangerous environments. The technology was banned-

Ianto: - and since when did that ever stop you?

John: Oh, he does know you well doesn't he?

Jack: Why did I do it?

John: Back in the agency, you were sent to put right a mess your future self made. Come on – the twenty first century? Ring any bells? When it 'all happens and you've got to be ready'? You need your cute team for that.

Jack: So I replaced them all with gangers? No, not all of them, just three - why just the three of them and not Gwen?

John: She's almost as indestructible as you are, that one. No need – you only managed to get three of them killed.

Ianto: Whoa – what does he mean? You got us killed?

Tosh: Jack?

Owen: Harkness?

John: Good luck. You'd better hurry up with the apologies, by my reckoning the Sontaran battlecruiser is due to land soon.


End file.
